


Form 6/18

by Little_Firestar84



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Magic, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: In a world filled with wonders, one has to wonder if even magical renovations  fall under the umbrella of "home improvement permits".Well, Wanda doesn't have to wonder any longer: they do.And she has the $2750 fine to prove it.





	Form 6/18

Birds were singing in the bluest sky the city of New York has seen in ages, the grass was filled with gentlyscented flowers in bloom, and the sun entered from the ancient windows of Wanda’s newest acquisition, a decrepit brownstone the witchy Avengers had put back together with the sapient use of the arcane arts, mending the construction to her own will. 

The doorbell rang, and she went to answer it with a bright smile and an easy attitude, just like she had used to lately, now that, her life filled with love anew, her true parentage revealed and her brother returned to her, she had been freed of so many burdens that had weighted on her shoulders over the years. 

So, Wanda was happy – and wanted everyone around her to brisk into the same saccharine emotion. She had found smiles to be contagious, and she was pleased to put her fellow humans into a just attitude. But, it seemed that her cheerfulness wasn’t to be shared that fine morning- the man right before her was as white collar as they came, stiff and rigid and sharing an uncanny similarity with a rather unfriendly bulldog. 

She stood in silence for the longest time, just blinking with her too big eyes as the man before her.

“Miss… Maximoff?” he adjusted his thick glasses on his big aquiline nose, and he produced a brown envelope from likely thin air. “We’ve received complaints from your neighbors about unauthorized renovations done on your building…”

Wanda blinked.

Then, she blinked again. 

Lastly, she blinked some more. Just for good measure.

“Oh, there must have been some mistake.” She batted her lashes, pouting. “I didn’t do any work – I just magicked the improvements with my powers!”

The man produced an heavy-looking volume from a briefcase Wanda hadn’t noticed up until that point – she was pretty sure he shared her magical talents – and he went looking for something in particular. He was going through the pages surely, as he knew what he was looking for and where to find it. 

“I’m sorry, But I don’t think I saw your 6/18 LIC 2 form…”

Wanda Blinked. _Again._

“I’m sorry… my what?”

“Your 6/18 LIC 2 form, presented alongside a request for an home improvement permit…” He shook his head, looking at Wanda as she was a light head bimbo who didn’t know how the world – and real life in general -was supposed to work. “It’s the form you are supposed to present in case of a mystical and/or otherworldly home improvement- unless the responsible of the works is X-Gene positive. In that case, the form to present is the 8/21. I don’t remember if you are actually a mutant or not, Miss Maximoff…”

“Her, no, I’m not a mutant. I’m actually a witch…” It was a little bit more complicated than that, but Wanda was scared that, had she admitted of being a mutated, the white-collared officer would have given her too many papers to fill.

“Then,” he produced another brown envelope,” this is everything you have to fill for your permit, including a pre-compiled bulletin for the 60 dollars requested, a self-certification where you declare you are not Gene X positive and your fine- if you’ll pay in the next two days, the sanction will be remitted by 30%. You also have the faculty to appealtojudge through a counselor of your choice. Now, if you could just sign here, declaring that I delivered all the necessary documents…”

His work done, the man left – and this time, with an easy step and a ready smile on his lips. After all, all was well in the world, after delivering a $2750 fine… 

Well, everything was well for him. For poor little Wanda... a little less. 


End file.
